Family
by Kaoru-chan1
Summary: Killua fought with his family while he spend his holiday there. He told Gon and becuz of something Gon got mad at Killua and ... Read it! But someone is dead! CHAPTER 2 UP! COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

**Family**

To Zamtre, if you read this:

I hope this is easier for you to read. Thank you for all your comments. 

**A/N** : * My English is not as good as I want. So my grammar is super bad. Sorry for all the mistakes. * I don't know about Killua's Family very well so I don't know whether his family cared bout him or not. In this fic I make his family didn't care bout him. * I don't own Hunter X Hunter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A 20 year old man standing in front of a grave, his best friend's grave. It is raining, but the man don't care about it, he keep staring at his best friend's grave. 

"It's been 2 years since you face your death... and 6 years since that day..." he said as he trying to remember the scene years ago, when his best friend still alive...

______ 6 years ago______ ~Park~

" BAKA!!!!!!!!!!! ITTE!!!! Gon, that hurts!!!!" Killua shouted so loud until Gon got scared. 

"Ki...Killua, actually what happened last holiday? Did you have a problem with your family? How could your cheeks and your eyes ... swelling?" Gon asked fearfully while he carefully put the medicine on Killua's cheeks . 

"YES! A PROBLEM WITH THOSE---THOSE STUPID BASTARDS IN MY HOUSE!!! THE ONE OF THOSE STUPID BASTARDS PUNCHED ME!!!!! ITTE!!!!!" Killua shouted , answered Gon's question. 

"So, who are those 'stupid bastards in your house' ? " Gon asked , still with fearfully. "Who asked me to went home last holiday?" Killua asked to made Gon guess who is it himself. 

"It's...your mother right?" Gon answered Killua's question doubtfully. "Correct! That's the one of stupid bastards." Killua said. 

"Who are the other 'stupid bastards' ? " Gon asked again. 

"My family, o'course." Killua answered. 

"Your father, too?" Gon asked while he put down the medicine. 

"Aa. But I think Calt and Alluka have nothing to do with it. So, they aren't the stupid bastards." Killua said. 

"I see. Nee Killlua what's wrong with your mother and your family?" asked Gon. 

"I had a big fight with that stupid woman for 4 days and the worst, the others , except Calt and Alluka, agreed with that stupid woman!!! So, they started to tease me everyday, scold me, told me what to do and everything else! I thank you to dropped me this morning. I you didn't drop me this morning, I could have killed my mother this morning cuz she couldn't even stop shouting on my ears, told me what I must do as an assassin , scold me because I've been gone for a long time without telling my family and anything else!!! I've been sooooo patient to not killed her, I just shouted back at her and did the same thing like she do to me!!!!!! " he said angrily. 

"I.. I think your mother was right, you mus---" 

"GON! Don't tell me that you're on my mother's side, just like what my family did! You---" 

"KILLUA!!!!!! I haven't finished yet, I didn't mean like that I jus----" 

"SO, you're on my mother's side! Gon, you're my best friend and I thought you'll be on my side!!!!! How could you be li----" 

"KILLUA!!!! I was just said that your mother was right, didn't I?" 

"Yeah! You've said that you agreed with my mother, you---" 

"KILLUA!!!! Calm down please!!!!!!!" shouted Gon 

".....Akay, I'll be quiet." Killua said. 

"Your mother was right to scold you for not told your condition to your family. That's what I want to said." explained Gon. 

"... Why should I do that? They even didn't care whatever happened to me." Killua said while he looked to the sky. 

"......Um...Actually, I still don't understand your family." Gon said and then drank his ice-tea. 

"Me too..." Killua said while he threw his half eaten hot-dog away. 

"Eh!?" Gon looked at Killua, surprised. 

"That's true. I still don't understand my family, even my father. I thought they'll never want to see my face again since they knew that I'd stopped being an assassin. But...in fact..." 

"They still want you to go back home in holidays right?" Gon said cheerfully. 

".....Yeah, but I still don't understand..." he said while put his arm behind his head still looked to the sky. 

"Hey, tell me what happened until you got sooooo angry with your family!!!" said Gon, tried to change the topic. 

"Hey, tried to change the topic eh?" Killua said with big grinned, looked at Gon. 

"Ahaha...(How could he know?)" Gon laugh a little. 

"It's akay. Sa, I'll start." Killua said an he started his story. 

**_Killua's Story_**

_You knew that I went home last holiday, right? When I finally arrived at my house, I felt like I've gone for many years . There's no much difference like when I left a year ago. I think you've knew it cuz you dropped me up this morning. _

_When I walked into my house's garden or what is it, I met Kanaria and the others. "It's been a long time eh?" I said to Kanaria . _

_ "Yes, Mr Killua. We're all so happy to see you again, right?" Kanaria said to all her friends, that worked there. _

_ All of them nodded and I couldn't said anything cuz just a while next Calt came and said my mother wanted to met me , In her room o'course. I walked to my mother's room , in the process I met Milluki._

_"Ha! The coward is back. I'm sure that Mother'll--- ah, better not to say it cuz it's a surprise for you. Hahaha, poor you. Ganbatte ne. HAHAHAHA!!!!" he said and laughed out loud . I didn't say anything and continue to walk to my mother's room. And finally I found her room and I walked in. My mother turned back to saw me and in a sec she turned into a monster ._

_" KILLUA!!!! AT LAST YOU BACK!!! DID YOU FORGET YOUR HOME? NO PHONE NO LETTER AND ANYTHING ELSE!!!! AND THE WORST! HOW COULD YOU STOPPED BEING AN ASSASSIN??? YOU'RE ONE OF OUR FAMILY'S BEST ASSASSIN AFTER ILLUMI! NOW, YOU MUST SEE YOUR FATHER!!! I'LL CONTINUE AFTER DINNER!!!" she shouted sooooo loud until I thought that my ears have been broken._

_"Why must I hear you? Why must I told my condition to you? All this time you never cared bout my condition or where I am. Now, I've just back and you shouted out in front of me, I never understand you. By the way, I want to see my father now. Ja ne." I said while I walked outta my mother's room. _

_"KILLUA! You must listen to what I said! Hey!!!! OKAY, you must be here after dinner!!! REMEMBER THAT!!!!!" she shouted very loud from her room. _

_ "She is the most stupid person I've ever seen inn this world!!!! What did she mean by shouting in front of her son after gone outta house for one year!? BAKA!" I said when I've got outta her room. _

_ "Whom did you said baka, little boy? Did Calt tell you dat Mom want ta meet ye?" suddenly Illumi appeared, made me very very surprised. _

_ "Yeah, now I want to meet Father." I said and walked away from him. _

_ "Oi, Killua. Where's your friend? The boy with spiky hair?" Illumi asked. I gazed at him and I left without said anything to him._

_When I finally arrived in my father's room, I opened the door and walked in. "Killua?" he asked to me. _

_ "Yes, father." I answered. _

_ "Killua, is it true?" he asked, again. "Wha?" I asked back. _

_ "Milluki and Illumi said that you'd quit yer job as an assassin. Is it true?" he said. _

_ "Well...yeah. I did." I answered. _

_ "Why? You're one of the Zaoldyeck Family, this is the first time of Zaoldyeck's family history. What's the reason?" he asked, almost angry._

_ "I...It's just...I can't live as an assassin much longer. I want to be like a normal 15 years old boy. That's it. _

_ " I answered. He didn't say anything and he said , _

_ "Killua, this is dinner time and I think you must go to the dining room now." _

_ "Akay." I said and I got outta his room and then I went to the dining room._

_After dinner, my mother took me to her room and... you know, shouted on me again until midnight._

_"KILLUA, I DON'T WANNA YOU TO QUIT OF BEING AN ASSASSIN. YOUR FATHER SAID THAT YOU WANT TO BE A 'NORMAL' 15 YEARS OLD BOY. SO, YOU SAID THAT BEING AN ASSASSIN IS WEIRD RIGHT? YOU MUST BE AN ASSASSIN AGAIN! AND YOU MUST...BLABLABLABLLABLABLABLABLABLABLABLLABLABLA BLABLLABLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA......."_

_"~yawn~ I'm goin' to sleep now. Thank you for all your advice." I said that and ran to my room as fast as I could. Akay, I think I wanna rest a while._

**_----Killua's story --- to be continued ---_**

"I dunno that your mother is like ... I mean...that...scary..." Gon said fearfully. 

"She has been like that since I was ... I think around 4 years old. By the way, I'm starving! Let's eat!!!" Killua said happily. 

"Eat!? We've just ate lunch a few minutes ago!" Gon complained. 

"A few? It's already 15 minutes! I want to eat again! Come here!!!"Killua shouted and bought a packet of lunchbox. He finished in 5 minutes. 

"I'm full!!!!" Killua said. 

"SUGOI!!! It's just 5 minutes! My record was just 6 minutes." Gon shouted ,very surprised. 

"Good! Now, I'll continue my story. It's the 2nd day right?" 

_**---Continued Killua's Story ---**_

_The next day, I got up at 10 am, I was overslept! Of course I did! Cuz that stupid woman had scold me until midnight , plus , I couldn't slept well cuz Milluki was kept played with his game. _

_After that I went to the dining room to have my breakfast__. But when I got into the dining room, that woman..._

_"Ha! Here he is! You'll have to come to my room again after this, Killua." _

_ "What? You'd scold me alnight! Wasn't that enough? You still want to shout my negative acts in front of me? I think I'll go outta this house today." I said angrily. _

_ "You will not." Illumi said. _

_ "Yeah. We already planned this before you came. We'll keep you here until you except to be an assassin again.", Milluki said. _

_ "What?" I shouted with surprised. _

_ "You've heard what they said, Killua. I'll never let you go outta this house again." my grandfather said, agreed with the others. _

_ "I agreed too, Killua. You'll not allow to get outta this house except if you have a mission." father said that and it was made me very surprised. He usually understand about me and he never act like that before. He was understood that I want to made friends too like the others. But now he agreed with the others. _

_ "And, you'll never meet your friends again." Illumi said with small grin on his lips. I didn't say anything until I finished my breakfast. I stood up and about to got outta the Dining room. But that stupid woman called me, _

_ "Remember, Killua. You must be in my room now. Wait in my room until I come there. I haven't finish yet." _

_ "Ha----i. (Baka yaro!!!!)" I said._

_As that stupid woman said, I came to her room and waited there for almost 1 hour cuz she must be talked with my father bout me and my worst act! She came and.... _

_ "Okay, I'm very happy to scold you again cuz you must know what you have done all this time . I was very confused cuz you never told bout your condition and where were you one year along. I was very very disappointed cuz you misunderstood what your father told you that you could made friends. He just meant that you could made friends, but just for a while and you could do anything you want to him or her. In fact, you followed that boy named Gon all the time. Your brain have been controlled by him so you couldn't thought... You got controlled by him and quit for being an assassin. You quit? So you betrayed this family, your own family!!! How could you----" _

_ "YOU DIDN'T HAFTA SAY SUCH A THING, YOU SCUM! GON DIDN'T CONTROL ME! I TOOK THAT RESULT ON MY OWN! BY MYSELF, NO ONE CONTROLLED ME AND GAVE ME AN ADVICE TO QUIT OF BEING AN ASSASSIN! Now you understand? I know I'd betrayed my family, I know that . But as I said before. I don't wanna be a monster again. I...I'm going to-----" _

_~PLAK!!!!~ _

_ She slapped me soo hard until I thought I was going to cried. _

_ "You...you...how dare you said that to me!? I'm...I'm your mother!" _

_ "I don't care who you are. C'mon, you've just slapped me! Was that the only thing you could do to me?" _

_ "You..." _

_~PLAK!!!~ _

_ she slapped me again, this time it was very very hard cuz she was very angry. _

_ "Cih, two times and I still can talk . C'mon, I don't care if you want to kill me. No one will sad, but it'll be the opposite. I think everyone will be very very happy to see me die. You can do anything to me. I don't wanna live again if I'll be here forever." I said before she punched me on my stomach soo hard and I found that blood got outta my mouth and my nose. _

_ "I can do more than that, Killua." she said, her face was fully red. _

_ "I didn't ask..., Baka. (cough)" I said as more blood got outta my mouth. _

_ "You can go out now before I kill you." she said. _

_ "Iie, you haven't finished yet" I said and kept stood there. _

_ "You...where did you learn to act that to your own mother!? You must respect your mother in any situation. You---" _

_ "Me!? The one who made me ACT like that is YOU! You never cared bout me, never gave any attention to me, even I sick or injured!? Why must I respect you? I knew that you're my mother, the person who had borne me! But... you didn't act like you're MY mother! You didn't know anything bout me! You just know the worst side of me! I--- I 've been HATED YOU so MUCH than the other that I hate in MY life cuz your OWN fault!" I said that, I couldn't helped it anymore. _

_ It was got outta my mouth before I realized it. I've been held myself so long, for years in my life not to said it, but I said it. I've never been very angry before. After I said that, she punched my stomach for the second time. _

_ "You... how could you..." she said, almost cried. _

_ "C'mon, KILL ME!!! I DON'T CARE!!!! I DON'T WANNA LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!! (cough) You can KILL ME if you want, anytime in YOUR life! You-- (cough) You'd made me like this! You can continue! (cough) ." I said that with all of my power, more blood got outta my mouth as I stood up and walked outta her room . _

_ I was in my way to my room when I met my father. _

_"Killua!? What did your mother---" _

_ "Nothing happened. I want to go back to my room (cough)" I said before my father could finished as blood made its way out again from my mouth. _

_ "...." he didn't say anything to me. I walked again to my room._

_At my room, I fell to my bed and grabbed my cellphone to called you. You know , o'course. To asked you to dropped my up 3 days next._

_ After that Milluki came and attacked me. I couldn't evaded it cuz ... yeah, you know. That woman hurt me quite bad till I thought I got one of my bones broken cuz of my-- that woman. _

_ Milluki attacked me with something, I couldn't saw it clearly cuz my eyes was starting to shadowed. After that ... I think I got one more injure and lost my consciousness._

_The next day, I was half asleep. I heard 2 peoples talking in front of my door. _

_"So, what have you done to him?"_

_"Me!? Nothing."_

_"I don't believe you."_

_"Why do you so worry bout him? He is a betrayal!"_

_"I know, but he is still my onii-chan, same like you, big brother."_

_" You're too small to get into this problem. You better get back to your room."_

_" Iie, I want to see onii-chan."_

_I stood up and open the door to saw the 2 peoples. They were Milluki and Calt. They were surprised to saw me , like I was a ghost. _

_ "Onii-chan..." Calt said with surprised. _

_ "Ah, so the coward betrayal is already get up? You must eat your breakfast now and ... mother wants you to come to her room." Milluki said with a grin. _

_ "Not again." I said as I walked outta my room and went to the dining room._

_At the dining room, father looked at me with a strange look in his eyes, like I was a ghost or something like that. I ate my breakfast faster than usual and before I could stood up, that stupid woman reminded me, _

_ "Killua, wait in my room." _

_ "I knew that already and I'm not a scatter brain. So you don't have to remind me again. Ja." I said without looked at her and went to that stupid woman's room._

_She came faster than usual. I just have to waited her for 15 minutes. I'd prepared to got some punch again and lucky me she didn't punch me. _

_ "Killua, you still want me to kill you?" she asked. _

_ "I think I've said that before. You can do whatever you like to me. So? This is the third day. You can kill me anytime, " I said without any fear. _

_ "So? I don't want you to quit of being an assassin! You said I can do whatever I like to you. So, I'll tell you about a good assassin. First, you--"_

_ "ANYWAY! I do said you CAN do whatever YOU like to ME! But, I didn't say that I would do anything YOU said! What I meant was, that YOU can kill me, hit me, punch me, or assassinate me, BUT not to order me to do whatever YOU say!" I said angrily looked sharply at her. _

_ "I DON'T CARE! If I said YOU MUST NOT quit YOUR job as an assassin, you MUST do it! Now, I want YOU to hear what I say! You understand!?" _

_But I didn't say anything. _

_ "I asked you! You understand, KILLUA???" she asked again, this time with a hard punch place on my stomach again. _

_ "ANSWER ME!!!!" she shouted again. _

_ "NO, I don't! No one will understand YOU if you keep your style of talking like that, YOU SCUMBAG!!!!!" I shouted with all my anger inside me. _

_ She got crossed on me again and slapped me. _

_~PLAK~ _

_ "Just that ? You've punched me and slapped me many times but I still alive! Even you've ordered Milluki to attacked me in my room! You're a coward! Why didn't you do it yourself?" _

_ "I can do MORE than that! And because of that, I ordered Milluki to attacked you, unfortunately Alluka was there to saw you and my mission was failed. He only injured you on your left arm." she said with a very angry face. _

_ "See? Why must I respect you? Why must I respect a stupid coward that only could order someone to do something bad? Why didn't you do it yourself? You can do MORE bad to me? That was just a stupid reason. You didn't cuz you're a coward!" I said before she slapped me again. _

_~PLAK~ _

_ "You...you must hear what I say, baka." _

_ "You're the 'baka' one, bitch." I said as I looked at her. _

_ "What did you say? I swear you'll never say that again to---" _

_ "What, bitch? I'm brave enough to say that WORDS to YOU. Cuz you're EXACTLY like what I said to YOU!" I said before she could finished her sentence. _

_ "You---" _

_ "What? Coward and stupid betrayal named Killua with white haired hair and his stupid nails? Milluki said that many times to me! If there's more, those have no efect to me." I guessed what she would said that time and I thought I was right cuz she didn't say anything to me again. _

_ "I wanna take a bath. Ja ne, bitch." I said as I walked outta that room._

_I ran to my bedroom as fast as I could cuz my stomach was hurt pretty bad. I almost reached my room when I met my father. _

_ "Killua, you... I agreed with your mother." he said. _

_ "Na...na ni?.... Akay, I knew that I'll be the one who'll be the wrong side. Okay, I understand." I said. _

_ "...." _

_ "But I don't understand one thing...." I sighed before I continued, _

_ "Father, I thought you're always been the only person in this family who understand MY situation and MY feeling. But... I was wrong. No one understand me, no one ever loved me, even my family don't... I've always believed in you that you'll never be the same as them. But I was wrong again. Now you're on their side. Why you..... forget it , I'm going to take a bath." _

_ I walked into my room and locked the door. My father didn't say anything, but surely he was angry. After that I take a bath and called you to drop me next day. _

_A few minutes next Calt came to my room. _

_"Onii-chan? You there?" she asked behind the door that she'd opened. _

_ "Aa. What's wrong?" I asked, looking at her. _

_ "Mother...hurt you again?" she asked. _

_ "Hey, you talk a lot since I'm here." I said._

_ "Onii-chan...angry to me?" she asked. _

_ "Eh!? Why must I angry to you?" I grinned and let her in. _

_ "What's wrong?" I asked her._

_ "...Um..."_

_ "Just tell me, c'mon." I said._

_ Finally she said, "Father and Mother...fighting..." _

_ I sighed and said, _

_ "Phew, because of me again eh? Maybe I should never born to this world... I'm just a troublemaker..." _

_ "Iie." _

_ "No, that's right. Everyone think that I'm a troublemaker." I said to her. _

_ "But I'm not. I think the troublemaker is Milluki-onii-baka," she said. _

_ "Wait, onii-baka?" I asked. _

_ "Yeah ,he is stupid." she smiled._

_ I smiled a little and said, "Maybe you're right. I wanna rest now." _

_ "Okay, ja Onii-chan!" she said as she got outta my room. _

_ And I slept till Alluka woke me up._

_"Aniki, wake up." she said._

_ I opened my eyes a little and asked her, _

_ "What?" _

_ "This is dinner. Everyone's in the dining room and maybe they...they'll teasing you again..." she answered. _

_ "Phew, I really wanna die..." I mumbled. _

_ "What?" she asked. _

_ "Na--nandemonai." I said. _

_ "I heard that, aniki. Sometimes I want to. But try not to say it again, Aniki." she said. _

_ "...Hai. Forget it, let's go." I said and went to the dining room with Alluka._

_In the dining room, we eating, of course. The problem was at the end of dinner._

_"Killua, still with your same decision?" Mother asked. _

_ "None of yer business." I said. _

_ "Killua, don't answer your mother like that." Granpa said. _

_ "Killua, no one here want you to quit." Illumi said. _

_ "But I want to." I said. _

_ "SO! THAT'S the ANSWER!" Mother asked again. _

_ "So?" _

_ "I see you're still a coward till now." Milluki said. _

_ "KILLUA!!!! YOU---YOU COULDN'T THINK CLEARLY!!! YOU---" _

_ "Killua, listen. If you keep on your own decision, it means that you've betrayed your family tradition and your family." father said , cutting my mother's sentence. _

_ "Your father's right! Listen to him, Killua!" granpa said. _

_ "But---but I---" _

_ "Don't say 'but' again, Killua. It's for your own goods!!!" mother said. _

_ "They're right, Killua. Listen to them and you'll understand." Illumi said._

_ "Listen to me now, Killua! You'll never try or even thinking to quit your job! Don't ever dare to----" _

_Before my mother could finish her sentence I said, "And WHAT if I dare you!? I can make my own path!! I'm not a machine, a killing machine that can kill anyone with just order them to kill someone! I---" _

_ ~PLAK!!!~_

_ This time the one who slapped me was my father. _

_ "Otou-san! Don't do that to aniki!" Alluka screamed. _

_ "All children SHUT UP! This problem has nothing to do with you, Alluka. Go back to YOUR ROOM!!!" father said, he was very angry. _

_ "But--" _

_ "NOW!" father shouted to Alluka._

_ Alluka ran to her room, cried. _

_ And then Calt said , _

_ "Otou-san... you--- I HATE YOU!!!! HWAAAA!!!!!!" she ran to her room , cried too._

_After that, all of them turned their attention back to me. _

_ "See? YOU always make TROUBLES, Killua. First, you gone for a long time, second, you never gave any information about you and made all of us worried, and I almost died when I knew that YOU quit your job! Now, your 2 little sister, crying and maybe they'll hate their own father! It's because of YOU! You're the biggest trouble-maker here! I think I must teach you how to respect your parents and your older family member, KILLUA!!!!" mother shouted to me and the others started to teasing me, scold me, told me what to do any many more. _

_ And when the time I couldn't held my anger much longer, I punched the table and the table got broken. _

_ "STOP IT ALL!!! I--- I CAN DO EVERYTHING I WANT! NO ONE CAN ORDER ME TO DO SOMETHING! I---I HATE YOU!!! YOU'RE ALL NOT MY FAMILY AGAIN!!!! NOW I'M ALONE!!!!!! DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAY? I--AM--ALONE! I DON'T HAVE ANY FAMILY IN THIS WORLD OR IN THE OTHER PLANETS!"_

_After that I ran to my room and slept._

_The next morning or today morning it was around 3 called you first to make sure you're at the entrance door. Luckily you did and I got packed. But, one more problem. When I was in my way to the back door, that stupid woman was there. I don't know how did she know bout it. _

_ She said, "You'll never go out, Killua." _

_ I didn't know what control me that time, I--- I attacked her. And succesfully get outta my house._

_That's all, Gon._

**_End of Killua's story_**

"....."

"What's wrong Gon?" Killua asked. 

"Killua..." Gon said. 

"Hm?" 

"You--- you want your family die, do you?" Gon asked.

"Eh? Um.... what must I say... not exactly like that, I just don't wanna have any family. Why did you ask dat?" Killlua asked back.

"Sorry, Killua." Gon said. 

"Huh!?"

~PLAK~

Gon slapped Killua.

"Gon...!?" Killua asked in surprise.

"You easily said that you don't wanna have any family, Killua." Gon said, tears burst outta his eyes. 

"But...I know your family is like that, but... sometimes I got myself jealous of you... you still have your father, your mother, even your Grandfather and Great grand father. You have siblings ,Killua... but me? Killua, you'd known this for a long time. I AM ALL ALONE! I only have Mito-san. But I don't have any parents! I never seen my mother in MY life! My father? No one knows where he is! You're lucky, Killua! Soooo lucky that you still have your parents with you! I always hide my feeling bout that, Killua! I believe that you still have any feeling of love for your family. But...I was wrong, Killua! I'm disappointed of you, Killua! I--I HATE YOU!!!" Gon said it and ran away from Killua. 

Ignoring the strangers that were looking at him curiously.

"(Gon... gomen ne... I didn't know that you hide so much pain in your heart under your cheerful act. Now I'm really really alone...)" Killua thought while he walked back to his apartment.

________ Killua's POV__________

At last, my apartment... this is a bad day...

I opened my apartment's door, walked into my room and locked the door. I dunno what I have to do with Gon.... he was really angry... I must try to apologize to him. Where's my cellphone? Ah... there it is. 

Gon's number.... 

*tut...tut.......tut......*

________At Gon's Place_________

Gon was very angry and he threw all his things. Suddenly his cellphone rang...

~*Gon's cellphone ringtone*~

"Who is that...." he picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi?"

_____Back to Killua's apartment_____ (Killua's POV)

*Moshi moshi?*

At last he picked the phone, but I'm a lil ... scared.

"Hello, Gon?"

* What again? * 

" (As I thought) I--- I wanna apologize to you."

* I never hoped for any apologize from you, Killua. I have many things to do, bye. *

"Wait!"

*click*

"As I thought, Gon. You'll never forgive me..." I said sadly as a single tear escaped from my left eye.

______Gon's Place______ (Gon's POV)

" I never hoped for any apologize from you, Killua. I have many things to do, bye. "

*Wait!*

"click"

I knew already that he was seriously asked for my forgiveness. 

But, Killua... you were not supposed to apologized to me... I know your pain, even it's not all, but I know your feeling. I was just disappointed that you said you never wanted family. 

He's soooo stupid!!!! BAKA!!!!!!!! Where are my pillows? I wanna hit something or maybe broke something!!!!!!

~~~~~~~ The Next Day ------ School ~~~~~~

It was past 7 but Killua still hasn't come yet. Gon was sitting on his desk, alone. Cuz Killua hasn't come yet.

"Hey, Gon!" his friend called Hanna shouted to Gon . 

"Na ni, Hanna-kun?" Gon answered. 

"Hey, wassup Gon? You looking strange today...by the way, where's Killua?" she asked Gon. 

"Don't ask me bout that. It's not my problem." Gon answered as he stood up and get outta the classroom. Hanna's friend ask her, "Hanna, what's wrong with Gon-kun?" "I--I dunno. I was just asked about Killua." Hanna answered.

"(Every girls always say 'Gon, where's Killua?' That's very annoying!!!! They all know Killua's cellphone number. There's no need to ask me!!! They can call Killua, and don't ask me!)" Gon thought while he walked away from the girls that asked him about Killua.

--------7:30 am~~~at school--------

*The bell rang* *All students sat in the classroom*

The first lesson was Math. The Math teacher, Miss Sally walked into the class and called the student's name one by one. 

When she said, "Killua Zaoldyeck." There was no answer, 

"Anyone knows where Killua is?" she asked.

All the students shook their head. 

"Well, Gon. You know where Killua is?" Miss Sally asked Gon. 

"Sorry, I don't know." Gon answered.

"Oh well. Let's start the lesson." Miss Sally said and started the lesson.

~~~~~Killua's POV---- A place~~~~~

I absent in the first day of the second semester. But I don't care, come to the school will make my fight with Gon more badly.

"Tik.......tik.......tik..........."

It's going to rain, I guess.....it's better to go back... Phew, no matter bout the rain. It's okay.

"Dresssss........."

It's gonna be a stom now, I haven't watched the TV... better go back

-----End of Killua's POV

Killua ran in the big storm, 

"(I'm alone now, everyone leave me, everyone hate me, even Gon, my best friend now hates me. But he's right, I was soo stupid to said those things in front of him. I understand his feelings. I understand why he hate me now. I was meant to be hated by all the peoples. The beginning, I was a monster , the people hate me, and in the end turned into a betrayal and my family hate my, even my best friend hate me too. I have no reason to live much longer...But--)" 

He thought as he kept ran . 

But, he wasn't aware that a car was running fast towards him. 

He finally realized when the car was just an inch away from him and there was no chance to escape...

BRAK!!!

"But I don't wanna die now..." Killua continued those words before his head hit the ground.

------At school~ still Math-----

"Do exercise page---" Miss Hanna couldn't finished her sentence cuz a man got into the classroom. 

"I'm sorry miss. But I heard a incident that... Killua Zaoldyeck had an accident 5 minutes ago!" he said. 

Gon shocked. 

"What!? My God... Sir, where is he?" Gon asked.

"The accident was in front of the mal . But I think he'd been taken to the hospital near there." the man said.

"Sorry, Miss. I'm going to see Killua." Gon said as he ran outta the classroom.

---------- Hospital, front of emergency room ------------ 

Gon was already there. He waited in front of the emergency room. Finally the doctor came out and Gon asked, 

"Doctor, how is he?" 

"Sorry, we can't decide his condition now." the doctor answered as he shook his head. 

"No... Killua..." Gon fell to the ground, crying. 

"If you want to meet him, I'm sure he'll wake up one or half an hour again. You can enter the room." the doctor said. 

Gon nodded and enter the room.

Killua was there, sleeping, pale looking. Gon sat beside Killua's bed, praying.

30 minutes next....

Killua's eyes opened a little. Gon shouted, 

"Killua !" 

"Gon? Is--that you?" Killua asked, his voice wasn't like his usual voice.

"Killua...sorry, I--I was so angry and..."

"Stop it. I understand. I was wrong to have said those things in front of you..." he said before Gon could finished. 

"A--arigato." Gon said.

"I'm the one who must say it to you. Arigato, Gon. You forgive me right?" Killua said with a grin. 

Gon smiled, 

"Yeah! You'll always be my best friend."

"Hehehe...by the way--- ugh!" Killua suddenly felt his body was very heavy, and he lost his conciousness. 

Gon was panic,

"Killua! What's wrong!? Killua???" there were no answer from Killua. 

"DOCTOR!!!!!! HELP!!!!" Gon screamed. 

The doctor came and wanted Gon to went out of the room. 

2 hours next...

The doctor came out from the emergency room.

"Doctor, what happened to him!?" Gon asked with panic.

"It's..."

"Tell me!!!!" Gon shouted .

"I--- I afraid there's no chance for him to keep alive... if there is, it's a very small chance to survive his life... I---I'm sorry..." the doctor said. 

"Killua..." Gon said as he cried.

"Doctor, can I see him now????" Gon asked.

"It's okay to say goodbye to him..." the doctor answered. 

"No! I wont give up! He is strong and he'll never die that easy, I believe that!!!!" Gon said as he ran to the emergency room.

~emergency room~

"Killua... you'll keep alive right? Come on, I beg you! don't give up! Please!!!!!" Gon said beside Killua's bed. 

He stayed there, crying...

[ End of chapter 1 ]

A/N : What do you think? Like it or hate it? This story supposed to be a short story, but more ideas got into my heads so the story got more longer and longer till I must make it into chapters. Will Killua die? I dunno yet. But actually I don't want Killua to die!!!! (Cuz I'm a Killua Fan). By the way, R&R, please!!!!

=^w^= Kaoru-chan


	2. Chapter 2

I add a new character, and the new character is mine!

**Family **

**Chapter 2**

~Killua's POV~

Where am I?

Am I dead?

It's so dark here.

I can't see anything...

~Gon- Hospital~

"My God, Killua, can you hear me?" Gon said , still crying. "Killua, please.... don't give up..." he continued as Kurapica and Leorio came. "Gon..." Leorio said. "Kurapica, Leorio?" Gon said as he turned his head to saw who was the person behind him. "Aa. What happened to Killua?" Kurapica asked. "He... It was my fault. He'll be alright if ... If I didn't easilly get mad at him when he talk shit about his family and forgive him before this happen..." Gon answered as more tears came from his eyes. "Gon...it's not your fault." Leorio said, consoled him. "Yeah, Leorio's right. It is not your fault. No one is wrong." Kurapica said, continued Leorio's sentence. Gon turned his face to Kurapice and Leorio, "Thank you, Kurapica, Leorio." And he turned his face back to Killua.

~Killua -somewhere- ~

Killua was still confused. He couldn't saw anything, it was all dark...

"Dammit! Where the hell is this place!?"

_Wait, I was talking with Gon in the hospital... and everything got black after that. Could it be that... _

"I'm dead?"

Suddenly, someone said.

"Yes, Killua."

"Who's that!?"

"I think you won't remember me, but here I am."

~*~*~*~*

~Hospital~

Gon was still sat beside Killua's bed, with Kurapica and Leorio standing beside him. "Gon, I think you ... you should eat now. It's already 6 pm." Kurapica suggested. "... No, I don't wanna eat now." Gon replied. "Hey, I know you worry bout him. But he'll be just fine. I sure that you'd always believed that he is strong." Leorio said. "Yeah. He'll be sad if you get sick because of him. Now, shall we eat?" Kurapica said. Gon quiet for a while... "Okay. You're right Leorio. Thank you." he said as he wiped his tears. "Good. Let's go." Leorio walked away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who are you?" Killua asked the mysterious man.

"As I thought. You won't remember. You'd killed so many people. You don't even remember that you'd kill your childhood friend."

"I didn't have any friend before I meet Gon and the others!"

"You did, Killua. I am the only son of an assassin family. Your family and mine were friends. But because of a problem we became enemies and your family killed my family. You're the person who killed me, my childhood friend."

"No, you lied."

"No, I honestly ever be friends with you, Killua."

".............I, I remember! But...How could---could you be...."

"You're right. I'm Yuu Minerva. The only son of the Minerva's assassin family." 

"... No, I didn't kill you! You were the one that tried to kill me!" Killua said.

"Yes, I did. But then you killed me! I was your childhood friend!" Yuu shouted.

"You were. But now have a friend that always cared bout me!" Killua said with anger.

"No, you don't." Yuu said.

"What?" Killua surprised. "What do you mean?" Killua continued. Yuu turned his face and a screen appeared. "See? No one there, beside your bed. If you have a friend that always cared about you, he'll be there, crying for you." Yuu said. "What!?" Killua said with surpised in his voice. (Gon!? How could you...?) He thought.

"Now, there's no reason to be here, can we go now?" Yuu asked with grin. Killua shock his head. "No, I believe he'll care for me." Killua said. 

"Okay, we'll wait. I believe he'll never be there." Yuu said. (_Go on, Killua. You'll never see him there. Even the real Gon is crying for you beside your bed.)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Gon, better now?" Kurapica asked. "Um... yes, I guess." Gon answered. "Don't be too depressed like that, Gon." Leorio advised. "..." Gon just quiet, looked down, while tears started to fell from his big eyes. "Gon... don't worry, he'll be alright." Kurapica put his hand on Gon's shoulder. "... It ... it was my fault... my fault..." Gon cried. "No, Gon. No. It wasn't your fault." Kurapica said. "But--but..."

BANG!!!

Leorio banged the table. "Gon, don't be like this! Where's the cheerful Gon I'd known for years!? I never thought that you could fell easily in despair! C'mon, I know Killua's your best friend and he was injured in an accident so you worry him that much! BUT, don't blame yourself as the wrong one, Killua'll never happy!" Leorio didn't care the people that stared at him strangely. 

Gon quiet. Couldn't said anything . "Gon, he's right. You should hear him." Kurapica said softly. "........" Gon kept crying and crying. Leorio couldn't do anything else but looked at the sad boy. "Gon... calm down okay." Kurapica said. "Leorio... thank you. I'll never blame myself again." suddenly Gon wiped his tears. Kurapica and Leorio surpised. "Good, Gon." Kurapica smiled. "Yeah. Wanna go somewhere?" Leorio asked. "No, thanks. I'll be back at Killua's room." Gon answered. "Okay, I'll stay too." Kurapica said. "I'll buy some coffee. Anybody want?" Leorio offered. "No, thanks.I'm going." Gon answered while started to walked outta the hospital canteen. "I think I want some." Kurapica answered. " ... 'kay." Leorio said as he walked to the coffee machine. Kurapica followed Gon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"............ _ (Gon, where are you?)_" Killua thought.

Yuu appeared behind him. "See? He left you. No friends but me." Yuu grinned. "Just a moment. I believe he's still my best friend." Killua said. "Huh, okay. Just 5 minutes, okay." Yuu said. Killua nodded.

"(_Gon, where are you?)"_

_"(Haha, no use Killua. You'll be in hell with me.)" _ Yuu stared at Killua.

_"(C'mon, Gon. Please, I just have 4 minutes left.)"_ Killua started to be panic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gon opened the hospital door. He walked to Killua's bed. He stared at Killua.

"Killua... I believe..." He stopped a while, stared at Killua's pale face.

"I believe, I always believe... that you... you'll be okay." then he continued again, " I believe we'll play together again, laugh together, eat a lot of food. I believe. Me, Kurapica, Leorio, and You... we... we'll be together again." his tears fell from his big eyes. "I believe that, Killua." Gon said while wiped his tears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Killua still stared at the screen.

"Just give up, no one's there." Yuu grinned evily.

"The time?" Killua asked without face Yuu.

"Uh?... 1 minutes left." Yuu answered.

"................... _(Gon...)_"

"_(Hahaha.... gotcha, Killua.)_" Yuu stared at Killua.

They waited. But still, there's no one except Killua in the screen.

"10,9,8,7....." Yuu started the countdown.

".... _(Gon... I think it's the time to say goodbye to you.)._........"

".....3,2..."

"Goodbye, my friend..." Killua whispered.

"Time's up. Now, you must follow me." Yuu said.

"... All r-----" 

"KILLUA!!!!! Don't go!!!! I'm HERE!!!!!!!! I'M RIGHT HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice called him.

"That voice... could it be...." Killua surprised.

"KILLUA!!!!!!!! Don't GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the voice called him once again.

"GON!?" Killua realized the voice.

"(Where does that voice come from!?)" Yuu thought while fire surrounded him .

"!? Fire!!!! Fire!!!!!!!! AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KILLUA, I PROMISE YOU'LL BE IN HELL WITH ME SOMEDAY, REMEMBER THAT, KILLUA, AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuu screamed in pain while the hell's fire burned him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Uh........." Killua murmurs.

Gon surprised. "Killua!? Killua, are you awake!? Killua!!!!" Gon's tears started to fell again. "He's awake!?" Kurapica appeared suddenly, with Leorio. "Yeah!!!! Killua!!!!!!!" Gon shouted in joy.

"(........Gon.....?) ........ G... Gon?" Killua said while opened his eyes slowly.

"Yes, Killua. It's me!!!!!" Gon answers.

"Kurapica... Leorio. You two are here, too!!!!" Killua smiled in surprised.

"Yeah, it's not good for us to left our sick friend alone. Not alone, actually. You have Gon." Leorio said. Kurapica smiled, "Killua, don't ever make Gon cry again. He made me like wanna cry too." Gon wiped his tears and smiled, "Ha, sorry Kurapica!!!" They laughed happily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------Days next-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Killua's condition got better day after days. He already left the emergency room. Gon, Kurapica, and Leorio came there everyday. One day, when Gon was there...

'cklek' someone opened the door.

"M----mom!?" Killua surprised. "Killua..." she walked to Killua's bed while Gon get outta the room with a smile. "M---mom!? H---how?" Killua asked. She hugged him, Killua surprised, "M---mom?". "Killua... my stupid son...I was so worried..." she said. "How... how do you know?" Killua asked. "Your friend called me, that you got an accident." She answered as she let Killua go. "I... I'm sorry... when you came home, we supposed to treat you like how a son supposed to be treated after went outta home for a long time. But... we treated you like you're not our family. I'm very sorry." she said. "Mom........" 

"And..." she lifted her face, "I'm so surprised that... that you still call me 'Mom', after all the thing I've done to you . I thought you'll never call me like that again, Killua."

"It's... I realized, when Gon slapped me. I was wrong. I'll always need my family. You'll always be my family, don't care the thing you've done to me. You'll always be my mother." Killua said as he showed a soft smile.

"Killua......." Kikyou said as tears started to fall from her eyes. Killua surprised. He'd never seen his mother crying. "Mom???" Killua said. "You're a good son, Killua. I never thought you'll forgive me." Kikyou said. "I've done some mistake to my family too. Sorry for hurt you,Mom. And... I'm sorry for the scum, stupid, scumbag, baka, and.... and the _bitch_ words" Killua said with fear. "...." Kikyou smiled, "It's okay. It's nothing than the things I've done to you." 

Killua was about to say something when the door opened again.

"....!!!!!!!" Killua surprised when he see his father, grandpa, great granpa, Illumi, Milluki, Alluka, and Calt came in.

"Nii-chan!!!!!!" Alluka and Calt cried as they ran to hug Killua. "....." he smiled, "Hey... don't cry. I'm okay Alluka, Calt." Then Illumi walked and said, "How're you, Killua?" "I----I'm fine, brother." Killua answered fearly. Illumi grinned, "Don't be afraid." Then Milluki said, "Yo. Good to know that you're fine.". Killua nodded, "Good.". 

And this time his granpa and great granpa walked closer to his bed. "You okay, sonny?" his granpa asked. "Yes, granpa." Killua nodded. "Good. Kikyou was very worried. Me too." his great granpa said. "Thank you, but I'm fine." Killua said. Then the elders moved away. Silva said, "Killua, I'm sorry. I'd--" "It's akay, father." Killua smiled. His father surprised, but then smiled. After that the family talks started between them.

------------------------------------------------------------------ Two weeks next ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Killuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all Killua's fans at school shouted with joy when they saw Killua came to school. "Hi, everyone. Long time no see!!!" Killua smiled and made all the girls blushed and ran away. Gon sweatdropped. "Gee... I think you have more than 100 fans in this school, Killua." Gon teased him. "Huh? I think it's not that much. I only found out that 25 girls likes me." Killua said. "(He doesn't know!? I found out that 48 girls in this school likes him, and he only knew 25 of them!?) Well... did you know that Hanna likes you?" Gon asked. "Hanna!? She did!? I didn't know. But I know that her 4 friends likes me." Killua said. "How d'you know?" Gon asked. "Hey, they always blushed till their faces' exactly as red as strawberries when they meet me." Killua answered. "But Hanna's like that too." Gon said. "????.....She do??? Well... no wonder because I'm soooooooooooo handsome!!!" Killua laughed. "You suck, you're overconfidence!!!!!!" Gon frowned. "Hey,hey, I was just joking. Sa, go to class. Almost late." Killua ran away. "Heyy!!! Wait for me!!!!!!!!" Gon followed him.

They back to the normal life, with their classmates, and family. Killua was able to change his opinion about his family. Now Killua's family lived in their new house. They're all still assassins, of course. But they asked Kanaria and all the maids in the Zaoldyeck's old Residence to take care of the house while they aren't there. Calt and Alluka goes to school, the same school as Killua and Gon.They enjoyed their life. Time goes so fast, it was already 4 years .

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 YEARS NEXT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

~~~~After School~~~~

"Gon, can you keep these for a moment? I need to go to the class, I forget something!" Killua said. "Sure." Gon said and took the disc and book from Killua's hand. Killua ran to the class.

Killua back after 10 minutes, and they walked outta the school.

"Ne, I need to do something there, in the mall. So, you go home first." Killua said. "Allright, see you then." Gon said. "Aa," Killua said as he ran across the street.

When Gon arrived at his appartment it was raining and already dark, Gon remembered something, the disc and the book, probably Killua'll need them. So, he ran to give them. But he even didn't know where Killua is. So he called him.

"Killua?"

_'Ah! Gon, I was about to call you. I forgot my disc and book.'_

"I know, I'll give it. Where are you?"

_'Me? Just meet me in the Burger Restaurant, okay.'_

"Okay, wait me ." and Gon hung up.

He ran across the wet street. He didn't see a car ran fast towards him. When he realized, it's too late. 

*CRASH*

Killua was waiting in front of the restaurant, "Where is he?" . He had a bad feeling. And it's true , some people said, "Do you know? There's an accident, again. On the same place." 

Killua surprised and ran as fast as he can towards the street. 

He was very surprised to see a lot of people crowded the street, police's car, and an ambulance. And he was about to die when he see the victim.

"GON!!!!" he shouted and and jumped as high as he can so he can be in the middle of the crowd. And he succeded. "Gon!? Gon..." he shouted at him. After a few moments, Gon opened his eyes a little. 

"K...Killua...?" he asked weakly.

"Don't talk, they'll take you to the hospital." Killua said.

"No...d--don't. I---it's no u---se." Gon said.

"Don't talk like that!!!" Killua was about to cry.

"I---I'm s....sorry, ugh!!!" 

"Gon!!! Don't say anything again, Gon!" Killua said

"No, I...I must say a few words bef...before I die."

"NO!!! You'll be okay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Killua's crying this time.

"Don't cry.......... so---sorry, tell---- Auntie, Leorio a--nd Kurapica too."

"No."

"........P---please, Killua....." Gon whispered.

"n--No! Don't say goodbye." 

"But ... E--even I don't want to, I.... I must" Gon whispered as a single tear came out from his eyes.

"Gon........."

"Ple---please, Killua." Gon whispered again.

"...O--okay..." Killua nodded.

"Thanks,...............ugh.... I think it's time."

".............." Killua couldn't say anything.

"Bye, my best friend." Gon whispered

".........Goodbye.........."

Gon used his last energy to give Killua a goodbye smile. Gon will never be able to open his eyes anymore in this world.

Killua, still with Gon's lifeless body in his hand, crying and hugged the dead body.

It was almost 3 months after Gon's dead, Killua was able to defeat his sadness. It was his birthday when he opened Gon's drawer.

"(Huh? What's this?)" he thought.

He found a small box with blue ribbon and a card on it. He opened the card. It says :

_To My Best Friend, Killua_

_Happy Birthday!!!!! You're 18 now!!!!_

_Hope you'll be happy with your birthday_

_I hope you like my presents for you_

_This is only a little present, _

_but I'll be so happy if you like it_

_cause this is all I can give for you_

_So, you're happy right???_

_You can make a wish, Killua!!!_

_You can keep the wish as a secret,_

_because it's the thing you hope most_

_I hope you wish comes true_

_Hope we'll always be together!!!_

_Love from you best friend,_

_GON_

He opened the box, there was a photo album, the cover says, "FRIENDS FOREVER". He opened the album and saw the photos one by one. There are their pictures, Kurapica, Leorio, and the others in it. He opened page by page until it reach the last page. 

Killua was surprised to see what's in the last page.

"Gon............ thank you...." Killua said as tears starting to came out.

He smiled and wiped his tears.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

The 20 years old man, who supposed to be Killua, still standing in front of the grave, actually Gon's grave. Still raining.............

"Everything goes well, Gon. Kurapica and Leorio are nowhere to find, but we keep in contact." he smiled.

He sighed. "Ne, I found out that eighty eight girls likes me, in my campus. That's amazing, right?"

Killua stood up. He said again, "Do you know what was my wish on my 18th birthday? I wished that you could life again. But, I realized that's imposible. I was so stupid, right?"

"By the way... I have to go. Ja, I'll come again." so he walked away.

_See you, Killua!!!_

"!?" Killua was very surprised to hear that cheerful voice, but then he smiled, "See you too, Gon." 

Killua was already arrived at the campus. But he stayed in the car, staring on something.

It was his last present from Gon.

He smiled, and get outta the car, leaving the book opened on the last page.

It was a photo of his and Gon

Something's written under the photo

_I'm not the best_

_I'm not a friend that _

_can't make you get all the thing you wants_

_But,_

_I'd do all I can do_

_And this is what I've got_

_to give you_

_But I know,_

_you and me are friends_

_best friends_

_I believe that you understand me_

_so, If you do_

_let's be friends forever!!!_

_GON_

And something's written again below Gon's, it was probably Killua's

_You're my friend_

_I don't care wheter you're_

_the best or not_

_But you give me something that's very important to me_

_friends..._

_love..._

_and the other things you'd taught me_

_You've given me more than what I've given to you_

_Thank you,_

_I want to say this to you_

_but you've already disappeared_

_But I'll always remember you,_

_Thank you,_

_and friends forever_

_KILLUA_

**O```````````````````W``````````````````````A``````````````````````R``````````````````````I````````````````````**

Author's note :

Yo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry that this chapter takes a long time. I made Gon die!!!!! I don't want to, actually. By the way, how was it? Good ? or bad? Don't hate it please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for wrong English. And very sorry If the fic is suck!!!!!! Hehehehehehehe................... see you!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

=^w^= Kaoru-chan


End file.
